Chuck and Blair, Blair and Chuck
by rayj829
Summary: Takes place during the 100th episode G.G. (5x13) with Blair's Royal Wedding to Louis, however unlike the events that happened in the episode that aired, Blair came to her senses, leaving Louis at the alter. Starts out mirroring the episode but then evolves into one version of what us Chair fans wished had happened. NJBC with Plenty of C/B and a smidge of D/S. AU
1. Chapter 1

_AN: Like many, I've been going through GG (and especially Chair) withdrawal as the fall TV season is approaching and there's no new episodes. So to fill the void I've been rewatching episodes and reading fanfics on sites like this one. I was a bit disappointed that I could not for the life of me find any fanfics that take place during episode 100 (5x13) with Blair running from the alter and deciding at the last moment not to marry Louis, so I figured I'd give it a try so that there's at least one story like that out there! (Feel free to post links in the comments if you know of any though – I'd love to read them!)._

_So this takes place on the day of Blair's royal wedding. It was originally going to be a one-shot, but as I wrote it, it automatically formed into chapters. The first few scenes are verbatim from the episode, so they will seem very familiar, but then the story changes into how I (and I'm sure many Chair shippers) wished the episode would have gone._

_Enjoy!_

Where was her mother, Blair wondered as she nervously waited in the bridal suite with her chosen bridesmaids. They said Eleanor stepped out for something but all she was doing was holding up the wedding.

This dreaded wedding.

As much as she wanted to live a fairytale life as a princess, she knew deep down this was all wrong, yet she had to go through with it and now just wanted to get it over with.

Penelope was rambling on about something when Eleanor walked in.

"Out. Everybody! Out – out!" Eleanor demanded.

"Mother... where have you been? Everyone's been looking for you..." Blair inquired.

"Don't be angry with me..." her mother started.

"Angry with you..?" Blair wondered. What had her mother done now?

Before she could say another word, in walked Chuck.

Oh why was he here? Was he really here to try and stop her? He should have just stayed away today – all he was doing was making this day even harder for her.

"I'll... just leave the two of you alone..." Eleanor said as she stepped out into the hallway.

"What are you doing here?" Blair demanded.

"Trust me, the last thing I wanted to do was show up today but even your own mother seems to think we need to talk..." Chuck explained.

"Well what I need is for you to..."

"Don't marry him," he interrupted.

"Chuck..."

"Don't marry him," he repeated. She knew he was right.

"All those people out there are waiting for me..." she started. She knew it was just an excuse but she had to go through with this.

"Yes they are. But they also want you to be happy, which you're not going to be if you go through with this. Tell me I'm wrong and I'll leave," he said. "You can't... Because it should be us out there and you know it."

Once again, she knew he was right. She really did wish it was him and her out there – Blair and Chuck, Chuck and Blair, just like they always are.

"It isn't that simple..." she began.

"It's only that simple. You told me you loved me. I know it was true."

"It is! Of course I love you, Chuck. I've always loved you. I love you more and more every day if it's even possible to love someone that much!"

"Get out of here with me right now. We can go anywhere just as long as we're together."

Every part of her desperately wanted to do just that – run off with Chuck, the love of her life, and end this nightmare. Yet she knew she couldn't. She was too scared of what would happen to Chuck if she reneged on her pact.

"I know you can't understand, and I don't expect you to, but even if I weren't with Louis... I couldn't be with you. Just know that not living with you is the hardest thing I've ever done. But at least I have someone who loves me by my side. you should find someone who loves you too."

"I have. She's standing right in front of me." Chuck told her.

"I know it sounds crazy, but I really am doing this for you." She was fighting back tears now. She knew marrying Louis was all wrong. She wanted nothing more than to be with Chuck. Yet she had to go through with this.

There was a knock at the door. In walked Serena.

"Hey, B... the photographer's ready..." Serena said as she noticed Chuck in the room. She was about to inquire what was going on when Blair spoke.

"It's okay, S... Chuck was just coming to give me his blessing. Right?"

Chuck shook his head in disbelief. He could not believe she was still going to go through with this. He knew she didn't love Louis. Everyone knew it. Her own mother had even brought him there hoping to stop it and yet that didn't work. What was Blair doing?

Serena pulled Blair into a side room.

"What is going on? It's time!" Blair demanded. What was with everyone dragging this out? First her mother and Chuck, now Serena. She just wanted to get it over with.

"B, are you sure you feel right about all this? Because I am totally prepared to make a run for it with you if that's what want..." Serena said.

"I have made peace with my decision... and so should everyone else."

"Okay, if that's how you really feel."

"It is." The tears were welling up in her eyes again.

"I know you think you can't be with Chuck, because of the pact you made with God, but maybe the pact is just an excuse you're using to protect yourself from... from the messiness and uncertainty of a life with the man you really love!"

Serena had a point. Maybe it was just an excuse. But what if she broke the pact? What would happen to Chuck? She couldn't bear to lose him completely, even if they couldn't be together in the way they ultimately wanted.

"I'll grow into loving Louis – I'm sure of it," she told Serena. Yet she really wasn't so sure. "And he'll never hurt me."

"He won't have to – you're hurting yourself enough by marrying him. B, no matter what's happened between you and Chuck, the two of you have always been connected – everything that you've gone though, keeps leading you back to each other, just like it does Dan and me. I know that it scares you and I know it's a risk, but don't enter into a false life because you're afraid to face your real one."

She really wanted to believe Serena. The risk... she'd rather be happy with the man she truly loved for however long they had together but if anything happened to him she knew she'd regret it for the rest of her life.

Just then her mother burst in. "I... I am so sorry, I don't know what I was thinking..."

"Mom, it's okay. I understand why you brought Chuck. But, despite everyone's protestations, I'm going through with this." Blair let out a deep breath. "Serena, will you please tell everyone I'm ready to begin?"

She had to get this over with – it was now or never.

Everything in the sanctuary looked beautiful and perfect. Everything except for the groom.

"I'll grow to love him, for Chuck's sake," she thought to herself as she made her way down the aisle with her father and Cyrus on each arm.

The ceremony began.

She was there but her mind and heart were in another place. What was she doing?

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw him slip into the back of the sanctuary.

"Chuck..." she mouthed. He was still here.

Serena and Dan saw him too. As did Louis. The infamous line in the ceremony was approaching – was he really going to make one last effort to stop this?

"If any man can show any just cause why these two should not lawfully be joined together let him now speak or else hereafter forever hold his peace," the priest declared.

Blair looked at Chuck, giving a little shake of her head for him not to. Serena looked at Dan, Dan looked at her. They both looked at Chuck – someone needed to do something. This wasn't right.

Chuck had just begun to turn around and leave when everyone's phone's started buzzing in unison.

"Oh no," Blair thought. "It was Gossip Girl. What had she posted just now?"

_If no one else is willing to say it, I guess I have to. The person who should be objecting isn't Chuck Bass, but the bride herself. Don't believe me? Watch this._

Blair heard the audio on everyone's phones begin at once. Her heart sank as she heard her voice.

"Of course I love you, Chuck. I've always loved you. I love you more and more every day if it's even possible to love someone that much."

Louis looked hurt and confused. His family furious. She had to get out of there.

And so, she ran.


	2. Chapter 2

As Blair fled the sanctuary, she grabbed Chuck's hand as she passed him by the exit. He knew what she was thinking

"I can't believe you did this!" Blair yelled at him as she stormed into the empty bridal suite.

"Good, because I didn't do it." Chuck told her as he closed the door behind them.

"You really expect me to buy that?" She snapped back.

"It doesn't matter anymore, Gossip Girl just showed everyone the truth. It's all out." He told her. "The only part she didn't tell is this crazy idea that if you and I got together something terrible would happen to me." Blair looked at him, shocked that he knew. "That's right – Serena told me about the pact. She, like me, cares about you and your future."

"It's not my future I'm worried about!" She protested.

"Blair, you can't honestly believe..." he started.

"What? Can't honestly believe that you were dead? Because you were. And you weren't coming back. The only thing I knew I could do in that moment was to find a way to try and save your life, whatever it took. Even though I knew that, once I did, you would never stop trying to ruin mine. So. The truth is out. But that doesn't mean I'm going anywhere with you..."

He could see the tears forming in her eyes. It was her wedding day. It was supposed to be the happiest day of her life. Yet she had been fighting back tears all day. He knew this really wasn't what she wanted.

"Blair..." he gently said as he approached her, carefully stroking her cheek. Her tears began to fall and he pulled her into his arms. She looked so beautiful in her Vera Wang wedding dress. He kissed the top of her head as she sobbed in his arms.

"Chuck, I can't... I just can't," she sobbed. "If anything were to happen to you..."

"Blair, enough with this crazy notion," he began. "I'm alive because the best doctors in New York did their job and because of a blood transfusion from Jack. Whether you made a pact or not, I'd still be here."

Just then the door burst open. Blair lifted her head from Chuck's chest to see that it was Serena who entered and thankfully not Louis. The last thing she needed after Gossip Girl's public and humiliating reveal was for Louis to catch her in the arms of Chuck Bass.

"Oh thank God I found you! And good – you're with Chuck," Serena said.

"S..." Blair wept.

"I'll be right outside, keeping guard while you two decide what you're going to do," Serena beamed as she began to exit the room just as swiftly as she has entered a moment ago.

"S – wait! Chuck, where's your car?" Blair asked Chuck, looking up into his eyes, longingly.

"Arthur's parked just outside..." Chuck started.

"Can you have him meet us out back?"Blair requested. "You and I need to talk, somewhere private, but Louis and his family can't find me. Not yet. It's too risky here."

"Of course," Chuck replied as he whipped out his cell phone to make the call. This was it, he told himself.

Blair turned to Serena. "S, can you please stall until we make it out of here? And then go tell my mother I'm not marrying Louis? Not today, not ever – everyone was right, I don't love him. Please have her give my apologies to the Royal family – let them know that they and their guests may leave, however please tell our guests to just hang tight for a bit."

"Of course, B! Anything I can do for you two!" Serena said as she went to take watch outside the door. Not only was she thrilled to be doing something Maid of Honor worthy, but she was also thrilled that Blair seemed to be coming to her senses and making the right choice after all. She was so excited for her best friend and stepbrother. It almost seemed like they were finally going to take the leap and finally be together for good... if only her and Dan could do the same.

"Arthur's outside – let's go." Chuck told her. He took her hand in his and quietly opened the door. Serena nodded as she let them pass behind her. They quietly but quickly made their way down the back hallway.

"Blair!" They heard Louis call out from behind them at the other end of the hallway. Serena placed herself in his path.

"Louis, no!" Serena shouted at him as he approached where she stood. "She doesn't love you, let her go."

"Just keep going, the exit it just up ahead," Chuck whispered to Blair. He let her pass ahead of him so there'd be more distance between her and anyone who tried to stop them.

She pushed open the door at the end of the hallway and stumbled outside onto the sidewalk, Chuck right behind her. As they paused and looked around for Arthur and Chuck's limo, a lone straggling paparazzi spotted Blair.

"It's the Princess of Monaco!" he shouted as he began snapping pictures but soon paused "...with Chuck Bass?"

In a matter of seconds the rest of the paparazzi who were eagerly waiting around the corner at the front of the church for the new Royal couple started to make their way around to the side of the church where Blair and Chuck stood.

"Oh no!" Blair cried quietly.

"There! Over there!" Chuck exclaimed, pointing just down the way where Arthur had pulled the car up next to the sidewalk. "C'mon Blair, we can make it!" He put his hand to the small of her back and gave her a gentle push towards the direction of the car.

They ran to the limo as a mass of paparazzi began running after them.

"Arthur, just drive!" Chuck yelled up to his driver as him and Blair scrambled into the back of his limo.

Louis made it outside just in time to see Chuck help Blair into his limo while the Basstard got in behind her. Serena stumbled outside right behind him. Louis frowned as the limo took off down the street and the paparazzi then turned their attention on him. Serena tried to hide a smile for her friends – they had gotten away.

"How dare she!" Louis yelled. "How dare she do this to the Royal family of Monaco! My family and I have never been more humiliated!" The words poured out of his mouth like venom. He turned to Serena "And you helped them! Disgraceful Americans!" He stormed back inside the church. Serena turned and went back inside too.

"Louis, dear, what happened? Where is she?" inquired his mother, rushing down the hall towards her son and Serena with Eleanor right behind her.

"It's over! She's gone! Let's go, mother, please call the car around – I do not wish to be anymore humiliated and disgraced by these disrespectful Americans," Louis spat. He glared at Eleanor as he pushed past her and his mother, nearly knocking over Dan as he came running down the hall to see what all the commotion was about. Louis' mother turned and followed her son.

"Serena, is this true? Where's Blair?" Eleanor asked.

"Yes, Eleanor, Blair's not marrying Louis." Serena told her. "She just left with Chuck... said they needed to speak in private..."

"Oh thank God!" Eleanor signed in relief, giving Serena a big hug. She couldn't be more thrilled or relieved right now.

"Um, Blair did want me to say that Royal family and their guests should leave, but asked for her guests to stick around for a bit..." Serena said, nervously. Kicking the Royal family and their guests out was not something she had fully thought through yet.

"Of course! I'll let everyone know. Perhaps we can get some refreshments brought over for everyone while we wait..." Eleanor trailed on down the hall, with joy in her steps.

"Well Serena, being the Maid of Honor and Best Man, I suppose it's our duty to assist in the announcement and clear out the rest." Dan said to her. "Shall we?"

He offered his arm to her, and with a smile on her face, she gladly accepted as they too made their way down the hallway to inform the rest of the Royal family and their guests that there would be no Royal wedding there today.


	3. Chapter 3

Blair's heart was racing a mile a minute. She couldn't believe what she had just done. And the paparazzi had caught it all on camera too. Her leaving the church with Chuck and not Louis, on her and Louis' wedding day. It would be all over the news in a matter of minutes. She turned to look out the back window of Chuck's limo as the car sped off down the street. When she saw the paparazzi shrink out of sight she turned back around.

She turned to face him.

"Chuck... what have we done? What have _I_ done?" she asked in disbelief.

He reached down and held her hand, gently bringing it to his lips for a soft kiss. "Blair, it's going to be okay. Everything's going to be okay now." He said as he pressed his forehead against hers and stared into her big brown eyes.

Just then Chuck's phone started buzzing. It was another e-blast from Gossip Girl.

_Well, well Upper East Siders, this day just keeps getting more dramatic! It seems our Queen B has traded in the Prince of Monaco for our own Dark King of the UES as they were spotted fleeing from the church together just moments ago. Au revoir Prince Louis! You're welcome C & B. xoxo_

"Chuck... what do we do now?" Blair was scared. It had just dawned on her that she had publicly humiliated and disgraced Louis and the Royal family. "His family... I don't know what they'll do to mine..."

"We'll figure something out."

"And the wedding and everything... it's already been paid for... my mother..."

"Your mother came and brought me to the church, I think if she cared about the cost of the wedding over your happiness she wouldn't have gone to the lengths that she did to stop it," Chuck reminded her.

She knew he was right. Chuck slid an arm around her as they sat there in the back of his limo. She nestled in beside him and he leaned over kissed the top of her brunette curls. This felt right.

Then she looked down and noticed Louis' engagement ring still on her finger. In the rush of everything, she realized that she had forgotten to hand it to Serena and ask her to give it to Louis. She began to fidget with it.

Chuck noticed as well.

"You're not still thinking about going back there and marrying him, are you?" he asked, with a hint of fear in his voice. He was afraid she might change her mind.

"No. I don't love him," Blair responded. She slid Louis' ring off and looked up at Chuck. "I love you."

They smiled at each other. Chuck reached over with his free hand and ran his fingers through her curls. "I love you too."

At once, they both leaned in for a passionate kiss. Followed by another. And another.

Blair wanted no one but him and Chuck wanted no one but her.

Not wanting to rush anything just yet, they stopped before things got carried away.

"Now what?" Blair wondered.

"Well... do you still want to get married?" Chuck asked her.

"What? You mean like today?" Blair was confused as to what exactly he was asking.

"Yes," Chuck replied. "You said it yourself, everything is already paid for. You told Serena to tell your guests to sit tight... why not?"

"But Chuck..." she began to protest.

"Blair, it's simple really, either you do or you don't," he told her. "Arthur, please pull over."

Blair noticed they were just outside her mother's penthouse.

"Step outside with me for just a moment, Blair," Chuck said as he opened the door and reaching his hand inside to her once he was on the sidewalk. She was unsure as to what exactly he was doing but followed his lead.

Once they were both outside on the sidewalk, Chuck turned to her and began.

"Blair, you mean everything to me. Without you, there is no Chuck Bass. Before that night 5 years ago, I never in a million years thought I could love anyone, let alone that I would ever want to be with just one person for the rest of my life. But all that has changed – because of you. You taught me what love is and you despite all my downfalls over the years and all our ups and downs... I've screwed up so many times yet you still continue to love me and believe in me. I have tried, so hard, these past 6 months to forget you and move on because you had me believe that's what you wanted, that you needed to be happy without me. But I couldn't. Because we're Chuck and Blair, Blair and Chuck. We're meant to be together, however long that may be. And I love you. So let's not waste anymore time not being together."

Blair was speechless.

And when Chuck stooped down in front of her on one knee, pulling a little black box out of his pocket she began to tremble in anticipation.

Chuck gazed up at her. This was it. "Blair Cornelia Waldorf... will you marry me, today?"

Blair couldn't believe it. She reached for Chuck, pulling him to his feet and throwing her arms around him. "Yes! Yes, Chuck Bass! I _will_ marry you today!"

She felt the tears start to well in her eyes again, however, for the first time today, they were tears of happiness. She was going to have her fairytale wedding with her one true Prince. They once again kissed passionately for a good minute, which neither wanted to end before Blair pulled back.

Looking at the ring in his hand she began to inquire "Is that..."

"The Harry Winston? Yes." Chuck admitted.

"But... I thought you said you returned it, when we were in therapy?" She was confused, had he lied for her sake back then?

"I did," he began. "But when your mother came and got me earlier today I called and stopped by to get it on my way to the church, just in case." He grinned.

Blair slid his ring on her finger and took a good long look at it. She had only ever seen it that one time in Paris when she learned that Chuck had gotten shot because he refused to let go of the ring. Her ring.

"Chuck, it's beautiful..." she stated.

"Not as beautiful as you are," he remarked.

"Well... if we're going to do this, we better get going – mustn't keep our guests waiting too long!" Blair declared, with a big grin on her face. She gave Chuck one more passionate kiss before climbing back into the limo. He grinned happily as he got in behind her. He could not be happier.

"Arthur, we need to make one more stop before heading back to the church," Chuck informed his driver.


	4. Chapter 4

"What is going on?" Nate anxiously asked Serena and Dan as he approached them.

"Well... the wedding between Blair and Louis is off... she went to go talk with Chuck but said to hang tight," Serena informed him.

"What? Seriously?" Nate was shocked, but at the same time happy Blair hadn't gone though with it. While he loved her once upon a time when they were younger and hadn't loved her like that in years, he knew her marrying Louis was all wrong. As hard as it had been for him to admit it years ago, he knew she belonged with Chuck.

While the Royal family had all stormed out of the church minutes earlier, Eleanor was just now making the announcement to the rest of the guests in attendance, asking those that were guests of the bride to please stick around, at the bride's request, and that refreshments would be arriving shortly while they waited.

"So... what happens next?" Nate wondered. Serena wasn't sure, Dan shrugged. Just then Nate's phone rang.

"Nathaniel?" It was Chuck.

"Chuck! Hey man, what is going on? Serena and Dan said Blair left with you to go talk, the Royal family stormed out of here in a huff and Eleanor is asking guests to stick around while they bring in refreshments." Nate was glad Chuck and Blair were together but this wedding was turning into quite the fiasco.

"Everything's going to be fine. Blair just spoke to her mother, Blair's wedding is back on." Chuck told him.

"What!? But the Royal family just left... we thought you guys left to talk and work this out...?" Nate's heart sank, Serena could read the expression on his face and started to get concerned.

"Nathaniel, will you be my best man?" Chuck asked.

"Wait, what?" Nate was confused.

"Blair's wedding is back on and I want to know if you'll be my best man. We're on our way back to the church, Eleanor should be making the announcement as soon as the Royal's guests are gone."

"Oh my god! Chuck, of course I will! Let me tell Serena and Dan – Eleanor hasn't said anything yet about it! We'll see you when you guys arrive!" Nate couldn't believe it, they were finally getting married. He turned to Dan and Serena.

"Sorry Dan, but I'm taking over as best man now. Chuck and Blair are on their way back – there's going to be a wedding after all!"

Dan was confused but Serena squealed in excitement. "Oh my god, yay!" She jumped and gave Nate a hug – their best friends were finally going to do it. She couldn't be more excited.

Just then Eleanor walked over to the trio. "I take it you guys got a call?"

"Yes, Eleanor – Chuck just called Nate and asked him to be the best man! I'm so happy for them!" Serena was overjoyed.

"Me too, Serena, me too." Eleanor said. She was also beaming with excitement. Blair was making the right choice. Chuck was the only one for her, even Eleanor could see that. Plus she was pleased the gorgeous sanctuary and the reception arrangements wouldn't be going to waste.

"I need to make the announcement that a wedding is happening and then make a few phone calls – I need to make sure everything at the reception is still intact with a few minor details changed and security is in place in case that family decides to make a scene. I will not have this day ruined for her." Eleanor quickly rushed off to address the remaining wedding attendants.

Serena's phone rang.

"S, it's me – I take it Nate told you?" Blair spoke, there was a sense of glee in her voice.

"Yes, B, he did! I'm so excited for you guys! What can I do to help?" Serena squealed with excitement.

"We're almost back to the church, can you or Nate or even Humphrey let us in around back? We're going to come in from the alley way, just in case there's any paparazzi left hanging around out front. And then can you meet me in the bridal suite with my make-up? I need to freshen up a bit before we do this."

"Of course B! I'll have Nate go let you guys in and I'll meet you in the suite!"

"Thanks S... and thanks for what you said earlier and all your help with getting us out of there..."

"B, I was more than happy to do it – you and Chuck are meant to be together and I just want you both to be happy. I'll see you when you arrive!" With that Serena shut her phone and turned to Nate.

"Nate, time to start your best man duties! Can you please go around back and let them in – Blair said they'll be here momentarily, coming in from the back alley."

"Sure thing!" Nate said as he made his way towards the back of the church.

"This is so exciting, Dan! Can you believe it? They're finally getting married!" Serena squealed once more.

"Yeah... I guess it is..." Dan replied. There was a hint of remorse in his voice which puzzled Serena, but she chose to ignore it.

"I need to go speak with my mom before Blair gets here," Serena told him. She held his hand for a moment. "Dan, you still have me," she told him before she let go of his hand and sought out Lily.

"Serena!" Lily had found her daughter before her daughter could find her. "Can you believe this? Eleanor just told me! Charles and Blair are getting married instead! How exciting and romantic!"

"I know, mom! I was just coming to find you and see if you had heard! Blair and I will be sisters!" Serena was beaming.

"Oh sweetie, I'm so happy for them, especially for Charles!" Lily declared as she reached to give her daughter a hug.

"Me too mom, me too!"


	5. Chapter 5

"Ready?" Chuck asked Blair as Arthur pulled the limo up to the back entrance of the church.

"This time, I am." Blair responded, with a smile on her face. She gave Chuck a quick kiss before he opened the door and climbed out, reaching for her hand to help her out behind him. As soon as they were out Nate opened the back door.

"Congratulations you guys! I can't believe you're finally doing this!" Nate exclaimed as he held the door open for his best friends.

"Thank you, Nathaniel," he then turned to Blair. "Blair, darling, I'll see you shortly. I love you."

"I love you too, Bass," she told him. He gave her a lingering kiss goodbye and let her hand slide out of his as him and Nate proceeded one direction down the hallway to the grooms suite while Blair made her way down the opposite end to the bridal suite.

"B! I'm so excited for you guys!" Serena squealed as jumped up from the chaise lounge to give Blair a big hug the moment she entered the bridal suite.

"You were right, S – I was just scared. Scared of losing Chuck, scared of disappointing everyone, scared of taking a risk... I was settling instead of making the right choice. Thank you for everything!"

"No problem, B – I love you. And Chuck's my stepbrother so I love him too – I'd do anything to help you two finally have your happy ending!" Serena was beaming with joy. She really could not be happier for her best friend and her stepbrother. They belonged together.

"Oh my god! B! The ring!" Serena exclaimed as she noticed the Harry Winston on Blair's finger. "I thought you said he returned it?"

"He did, but apparently when my mother asked him to come stop the wedding earlier today he made a detour and retrieved it." Blair informed her, smiling ear to ear.

"I told you B – that ring was meant for you." Serena grinned.

"Blair! Thank goodness! You're back!" Her mother burst in, full of joy and relief.

"Mother, I'm..." Blair started.

"No need to apologize, dear – if this is what you want, I support it – you're making the right choice now. You and Charles are meant to be – I've never been more sure about anything. I'm just glad it wasn't too late."

"Oh mother..." Blair went to give her a mother a hug. She was so glad Eleanor wasn't upset with her for the chaos she caused earlier. "I do feel much more at ease than I was earlier..."

"That's because you know deep down this is what's right. You were a nervous wreck earlier because you knew it was all wrong. When it's right, everything feels right. When I married your father I was a wreck because I just knew something was wrong. But when I married Cyrus... I was perfectly calm and collected because I knew marrying him was right." Eleanor told her.

Blair nodded. She knew her mother was right. Everything felt better now because everything was better.

Eleanor continued. "Cyrus already took the leisure of getting a new marriage license, so if this is what you want, then everything is all set to go."

"Yes, this is what I want," Blair told her mother. "Please let everyone that stayed know that we're just about ready to start."

"Of course honey."

"Oh and mother, that priest doesn't know anything about Chuck and I... if you could, please ask Cyrus if he would do us the honor of marrying us instead," Blair requested.

"I couldn't think of anyone who would be more thrilled to!" Eleanor said as she left. She couldn't be happier.

Serena smiled, "Now, let's get your make-up fixed – you have a Bass to catch."

"Everybody decent?" Lily asked as she slowly opened the door to the groom's suite. She had wanted to get a chance to speak with Charles before the ceremony commenced.

"Lily... please, do come in." Chuck said as he turned away from the dressing mirror to welcome her in.

He was very pleased his stepmother had come to see him off. Even though she was not blood and had only been part of his life the last few years, she was more of a parent to him than his father had ever been and he had great respect and admiration for all she had done for him despite the fact his father was no longer around.

"Nathaniel, do you mind if I have a moment alone with Charles, please?" Lily requested.

"Of course, Lily!" Nathaniel stepped out.

"Charles, dear" Lily started. She reached out to give Chuck a hug. "My, you look handsome!" she declared.

Chuck had Arthur stop by Lily's on their way back to the church so he could retrieve the suit he wore the day of Lily and his father's wedding. On such short notice, he figured it would have to do and would be more much elegant than the navy pinstripe suit he had on previously.

Resting her hands on his shoulders she continued. "I just wanted to come and let you know that I am so proud of you and the man you've become. Eric may be my biological son, but I couldn't have asked for a better stepson and I love you very much, dear."

"Thank you Lily, it means a lot," Chuck said. "You may only be my stepmother but I really do think of you as my own mother, seeing as how you've done more for me than my real mother and my own father ever did. Without the likes of you and Blair in my life, I don't know what would have become of me..."

It was something he didn't like to think about. If it hadn't been for Blair finally expressing her love for him and how much she cared after his father died he probably would have jumped from the rooftop at Victrola that night. And had it not been for Lily's persistence that he was still her stepson he probably would have wasted away what was left of Bass Industries and his family's legacy. Blair and Lily both showed him what it meant to love someone unconditionally.

"I know it hasn't exactly been easy for you over the years and I know you and Blair have had your ups and downs," Lily continued, "but you really are perfect for each other – you compliment each other nicely. I am so happy for you both!"

"Thank you Lily... for everything," he said.

"You're welcome, dear," she told him as she reached to give him another hug. She couldn't be prouder of the man Charles Bass had become.

There was a knock at the door. It was Eleanor.

"Charles," she started, "Blair's ready to begin, if you are."

"Yes, ma'am." He replied.

Eleanor gave an easy smile as she turned to walk out into the hallway. "I'll let everyone know."

"Thank you, Mrs Waldorf," He couldn't have been more ready for anything else in the world.

"No Charles, thank you, for coming here and stopping my daughter from making the biggest mistake of her life. I can't think of anyone else I would rather have as my son-in-law." Eleanor smiled.

And with that she left to go get the ceremony underway.


	6. Chapter 6

While the Royals and their guests had cleared out hours earlier, there was still a decent crowd left. Fortunately Chuck and Blair knew a lot of the same people and their closest friends and family were already there.

"If I may have your attention please – the wedding will commence momentarily," Cyrus announced.

"I just can't believe it dad," Dan said to Rufus.

Since Dan was the only non-Royal groomsman in the original wedding party, Blair and Chuck had opted to only have Serena and Nate stand up with them at the alter. Penelope had been fuming when she was asked to sit down.

"Why is that, son? You know Chuck's always had her heart and from what I've heard Lily say, he definitely does seem like a changed man," Rufus started.

"I know... but this is just... it's just so surreal. I think I may have been falling for her, having spent all that time with her the last month as she came to terms with marrying Louis. Granted, I didn't think she was making the right choice either, given her undying love for Chuck, but still... I wasn't expecting them to jump back into things – especially marriage – so quick..." Dan didn't know what to make of it all.

"But son, we all know she'd always go back to Chuck, no matter what. Deep down, you knew that too. And you're a good friend for being there for her during her rough time with Louis and you'll be a good friend now by supporting the inevitable."

Rufus had a point. Plus, Serena seemed to still have feelings for him. If Chuck and Blair could commit to working on their twisted issues and put it all behind them, maybe him and Serena could too.

Lily sat down beside her husband, "They're ready," she announced.

Moments later Chuck appeared from the side door and took his place at the alter by Cyrus, waiting for the bride to make her appearance.

And with that, the music started up once again.

Nate and Serena led the way, walking down the aisle. Neither of them could be happier for their best friends.

And there she was, with Harold walking her down the aisle. She was glowing.

Chuck's heart was all aflutter when he saw her approaching. He remembered 5 years ago when he first felt butterflies for Blair after their first night in his limo. He couldn't shake them then despite Blair's insistence to squash them nor could he now. She was the love of his life. Always had been, always will be.

She kept her eyes on him as she approached the alter. She felt so calm and collected walking down the aisle this time. No nervous jitters. No second guessing. This time it was right. She couldn't stop smiling either, she was so happy.

Nate and Serena exchanged glances from their place at the alter. Blair looked truly happy. And Chuck was brimming with happiness too, something they hadn't seen from him in over a year. They both worried about him during their summer together in California. But they now knew that he was going to be just fine. There wasn't anything Chuck and Blair couldn't conquer together.

Serena couldn't help but look at Dan. She longed for him. Like Chuck was the love of Blair's life, so was Dan to her, whether he realized it or not. She hoped he would sooner rather than later though. She decided she would tell him how she felt this evening at the reception, while romance was in the air.

While it seemed like an eternity to both Blair and Chuck, she finally reached the alter and he took her hand in his. She smiled at him and he couldn't help but continue smiling back at her, never taking their eyes off each other. This was the moment he had been waiting for for years.

"Marriage... marriage is what brings us together" Cyrus started.

It was a lovely ceremony, with Cyrus sharing a few special, endearing moments he himself had experienced with Chuck and Blair.

Eventually they got to the vows.

"Charles Bartholomew Bass, do you take this woman to be your lawful wedded wife, to love and cherish her, for better or for worse, richer or poorer, in sickness and in health til death do you part?" Cyrus asked.

Chuck turned to Blair. "3 words, 8 letters – I do."

Then Cyrus turned to Blair. "And Blair Cornelia Waldorf – dear, do you take this man to be your lawful wedded husband, to love and cherish him, for better or for worse, richer or poorer, in sickness and in health til death do you part?"

Following Chuck's lead, Blair replied "3 words, 8 letters – yes!"

Cyrus nodded in approval. "The rings please!"

Blair froze. She whispered "Chuck... we forgot to get..."

Chuck stopped her, turning to Nate. "Nathaniel, please."

With that Nate produced 2 white gold wedding bands from his pocket. Handing one to Chuck and passing the other over to Serena.

"But how...? When...?" Blair was in complete disbelief. Chuck was quite extraordinary when it came to surprising her. He really did think of everything.

"I have my ways," he responded. "Just one more thing I had planned ahead for, just in case." He winked at her.

Serena snuck a peak at the ring before handing it to Blair. She couldn't help but smile when she noticed the engraving under the band. _3 words, 8 letters_ it said. Blair would love it.

The rings were exchanged and soon Cyrus declared them man and wife. "You may kiss your bride," Cyrus told Chuck, giving him a wink. With that, Chuck took Blair in his arms, dipped her and gave her a passionate Hollywood style kiss she deserved. Everyone awed.

Once Chuck brought Blair back up, Cyrus continued "Ladies and Gentlemen, it is with great pleasure that I introduce for the very first time ever – Mr and Mrs Charles Bass."

The audience stood and applauded the newly married couple. They made their way down the aisle, grinning as big as Cheshire cats.

They had finally done it. Chuck and Blair, Blair and Chuck. Forever. And neither could be happier.


	7. Chapter 7

**_AN: Just as a fair warning, this chapter gets a little bit steamy. But don't worry, I kept it somewhat tame and feel it would be rated T as it's no worse than anything we ever saw on the show._**

Chuck's limo was waiting for them out front to head over to the reception at St. Regis.

However, they couldn't wait til after the reception to consummate their marriage. Chuck's limo had always held a special place for them – it was after all where the first time Blair gave herself to Chuck, or anyone.

"Chuck..." Blair whispered breathlessly.

The second they got in the limo they started kissing passionately. He was now kissing the nape of her neck. It felt so good. They hadn't been together in this way in over 6 months, not since the night Chuck had saved her from Russell Thorpe and she had pulled him into the coat room at a random Bar Mitzvah they attended to unwind after the events before she returned to Louis.

"I love you..." he whispered as he continued to kiss her all over, his hand reaching up under her dress and stroking her silky smooth legs. She attached her fingers to his hair, pulling his face to hers.

"I love you too..." she moaned as she pulled him in for another passionate kiss. She felt his hand fumbling under her dress as he pushed up her skirt and removed her La Perlas. She quickly removed his suit jacket and began to unbutton his white shirt, kissing his now exposed neck as she began to undo his belt buckle and zipper.

In one full sweep he positioned her on top of him, in his lap, straddling him. It was just like their first time, that night after she danced for him at Victrola. Only this time there wasn't a single doubt or regret in her mind. And this time they were married. He was hers and she was his.

After they were both spent, Blair stayed in his lap, resting her head on his chest with her arms around him and his arms still around her.

"Was it as good for you as it was for me, Mrs. Bass?" Chuck asked, with a hint of humor in his voice. Mrs Bass... the sound of it made her smile.

She looked up at him and he was grinning back at her. She had never seen him grin more than he had today. She knew for once in his life he was truly happy – all the booze, hookers and blow he used to enjoy years ago could never make him as happy as he was now. He really was a changed man.

"Definitely," she replied, going in for another passionate kiss.

After a minute, Chuck stopped her.

"We're here – we should probably go in already. Everyone's probably waiting." She didn't want to leave his embrace right then, but she knew he was right.

They shared one last kiss before she slid off his lap and retrieved her La Perlas from the floor of the limo before checking her hair and make-up in one of the mirrors and adjusting her tiara. Chuck buttoned up his shirt, picked up his pink bow tie (that just so happened to matched Blair's bouquet of pink peonies) off the floor and adorned his suit jacket.

A minute later and they were ready to enter the reception, as husband and wife.


	8. Chapter 8

_It seems the Beauty has chosen her Beast and tamed the creature. Who would have thought years ago that Chuck Bass had a heart and could commit to just one woman? There must be something about Queen B that we don't know, as our favorite UES schemers just tied the knot this afternoon. Congrats you two, you definitely deserve each other. Xoxo_

Chuck and Blair made their entrance to the reception.

"Hey! There you two are!" Nate announced as the happy couple made their way over to where Nate, Serena and Dan were standing. "We were starting to wonder if maybe you guys weren't just going to skip the reception altogether and go straight to The Empire or the airport."

"Well..." Chuck grinned.

"Oh my god, no! Chuck, don't continue that sentence," Serena screamed. Chuck and Blair's sex life was not something she enjoyed hearing about. In fact, she found their sexual rendezvous scarring to her mind.

Nate laughed. "C'mon Serena, it's not like they haven't been doing it for years. Besides they're married now, so it's not like it isn't expected..."

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean I want to hear about it!" Serena snapped back. Nate continued laughing at her.

Dan smirked too. Serena van der Woodsen had been there, done that when it came to pretty much everything but it still amused him at how uncomfortable it made her when it came to others discussing details of their sex lives in front of her.

"There you are!" Eleanor exclaimed as she approached her daughter and new son-in-law. "You missed the hor d'oeuvres but dinner is just about to be served. Charles, I hope you don't mind prime rib as, well, originally you weren't the groom nor had you RSVP'd you'd be coming."

Chuck laughed, "Mrs Waldorf, prime rib is fine." He took his wife's hand in his own, "Shall we be seated?"

Once everyone was seated, Blair stood to address those in attendance.

"Before we dine, I would just like to say a few words," she started. "Chuck and I would just like to thank you all for being here and supporting our decision. I know this day started off a bit chaotic, many of you wondering if there was even going to be a wedding. But we really do appreciate that you chose to bear with us and stick around while we figured things out."

"To Chuck and Blair Bass!" someone in the room shouted. Blair blushed and gave a shy smile to Chuck, seated next to her, watching her every move. Everyone in the room raised their glasses and also toasted, "To Chuck and Blair Bass!"

The dinner was lavish and magnificent. And the cake was equally delicious. Chuck and Blair made sure to be classy when it came time to cut the cake and exchange first bites. Blair got a little bit of frosting on the corner of her mouth. Chuck wiped it away with his finger and she licked the rest of it off him.

Then it was time for the first dance and they were once again introduced as the brand new Mr and Mrs Charles Bass.

"Chuck, it's perfect," Blair whispered in his ear as they danced in front of all their friends and family. "Everything is just perfect. Thank you."

"For what, Blair darling?" he inquired, he hadn't done anything but been there for her today as she decided what she wanted for herself. For them.

"For never giving up on me, even when it seemed like I had given up on us," she told him. "You had once told me that if two people were meant to be together, they would always find their way back to each other. No matter what happened, I always somehow found my way back to you. You still loved me and were willing to love and raise another man's child just to be with me."

"Blair..."

"I love you, Chuck, I really do. With all my mind, body and scheme."

Chuck smiled. "I love you too, Blair. And thank you... for loving me. Had you never told me how much you love and care about me, I probably never would have made it past that night on the rooftop at Victrola after my father's funeral. I owe my life to you. You saved me and it's made me who I am today."

"Oh Chuck..." Blair couldn't help but kiss him.

The night went on, the happy couple continued dancing until there was a tap on Chuck's shoulder. "Mind if I cut in and dance with my daughter?" Harold asked.

"Of course not, sir," said Chuck as he handed Blair over to her father, giving her one last kiss before he stepped back and gave them some space. He made his way over to the bar and admired his bride from a distance. She couldn't be any more beautiful in that dress.

"So you finally did it, Chuck," a familiar voice said from behind him. Startled and trying not to choke on his sip of scotch, Chuck turned around to see none of than his Uncle Jack.

"Jack! What are you doing here, Uncle?"

"What? You'd think I miss my favorite nephew's wedding? And to Blair no less?" Jack had that look in his eye like he had a motive for something. Then again, the man always had a motive. "Besides, I was only in Chicago when I heard the news that Blair had run off with you mid-ceremony. I chartered the next jet leaving O'Hare for JFK."

"Look Jack, I know we've had our ups and downs over the years, especially when it involved Blair, but I do want to thank you for the blood transfusion after the car accident Blair and I were in..."

"Chuck... I wish I could say you're welcome, but well... it wasn't me. I have hepatitis B, remember? They wouldn't let me no matter how much I tried."

Chuck was taken aback. "But if it wasn't you... then who...?"

"I don't know nephew, but someone was apparently looking out for you." Jack took a swig of his drink.

"Well, well, well," said Blair, walking over to her husband and Jack. "If it isn't the original Basshole himself! What are you doing here Jack?"

"Relax, Blair – I'm only here to wish you both the best. Regardless of our differences, Chuck still is my nephew, I felt obligated to be here, being one of his few surviving family members."

"Whatever Jack, just don't cause a scene or I'll be sure to have my mother throw you out!" she turned to her husband, taking him by the hand. "Chuck, dear, I need to borrow you for a minute... or five," she said with a smirk. Chuck knew what she was implying.

"It seems the Mrs requires my assistance, Jack. See you later," he said as Blair led him towards the coat room.

Jack took another sip of his drink and smiled as he watched his nephew being led out of the room by Blair. He was glad those crazy kids finally tied the knot.


	9. Chapter 9

"Hey, Dan, got a minute?" Serena asked as she cautiously approached him, sitting down next to him at his table. Dan had been pretty somber all evening.

"What is it Serena?" Dan mumbled as he turned to her.

He was confused about his sudden rush of feelings for Blair. He knew Chuck and her belonged together – she looked so happy with Chuck ever since she came back to the church. Happier than he had seen her in months, actually. But part of him wished she just didn't get married at all.

"Can you believe this?" He wondered aloud to Serena. "After all they've been through, they just decide to get married right away? You'd think they'd give it some time and at least try to work out their past issues first before diving into marriage."

"Well, sometimes when you know it's right and inevitable, it just makes sense and there's nothing left to do but take the plunge." Serena remarked.

She couldn't believe Dan, he was acting jealous for no apparent reason. She knew he had gotten close to Blair the last month or so, forming a close friendship with her like she had always wished they would, but something about his attitude just wasn't making any sense.

"I guess, Serena... it just doesn't seem like something a couple like them should have jumped into, given their past..."

"Remember earlier, after the first Gossip Girl blast and Nate mentioned something about it being a grand gesture? Well, he was right. I think we all need to make them in our lives," Serena told him. "So here's mine: I love you, Dan Humphrey. Always have, always will."

"Serena..."

"No, it's okay. You don't have to respond now. But think about it." Serena smiled. She gave Dan a quick kiss on the cheek before she got up and walked over to Nate and some casual acquaintances on the dance floor.

It was definitely something for him to think about.

With Blair now married to Chuck, there was no chance of anything ever happening between them now so why was he feeling jealous. They had only ever been friends, nothing more. And with his luck, she'll probably claim she had temporary insanity during the month they had spent together – who could blame her, a month before her wedding to a man she didn't love... it would make anyone insane and desperate.

"Enough," He told himself.

Blair wasn't an option. She never was. Serena was right. She was his first great love. Regardless of their history, he always loved her and always would. He was starting to understand what she meant about Chuck and Blair, despite their screwed up past.

With that, he got up from the table and walked over to where Serena was dancing with a group of people. He came up behind her and slid his arms around her waist, planting a kiss on the back of her neck.

Serena turned to see if it was him. "Dan..." she said, smiling. He seemed to be in a better mood.

"And here's my grand gesture, Serena," he said as he then spun her around in his arms and gave her a passionate, breathtaking kiss. "I love you too. Always have, always will."


	10. Chapter 10

Blair woke up the next morning in the honeymoon suite of the St. Regis hotel. Chuck was nestled up next to her under the comforter with his arms around her.

Last night had been wonderful.

It had been too long since she was last with Chuck and they definitely made up for lost time multiple times last night, between sneaking away to various, secluded areas at the reception before making their way upstairs. She had missed him so much during the months she wasted with Louis. Whatever was she thinking then?

"Good morning, Mrs Bass..." Chuck murmured as he stirred next to her. "Did you sleep well?"

She loved how messy his hair was in the morning after a long night of passion. "Well," Blair started, "the few hours of sleep you let me have last night and this morning were peaceful." She smiled.

"You kept yourself up just as much as I did..." Chuck laughed. He wasn't exactly lying, she thought, as she had wanted him just as bad as he wanted her.

"So, dear," he continued, "where shall we go for our honeymoon? Just say where and I'll have them get the jet ready for us."

"Hm..." Blair thought.

"Tuscany." She said at once, remembering their lost summer where they should have been couple, spending the summer together in Italy, but for whatever reason the mother Chucker had chickened out at the last minute and stood her up.

"Interesting choice," Chuck muttered. "But I guess I do owe you a trip there." He grinned as he leaned over to give his new wife a kiss. "I'll make the call – Tuscany it is!"

Blair was excited. This trip would be just what they needed to kick off their marriage. Just the two of them, having a wonderfully romantic time in Italy with nothing or no one to cause them any problems. She couldn't wait to leave.

"Oh, Blair dear, one more thing we need to discuss," Chuck paused as he went to get out of bed. "Would you mind if we lived at The Empire for awhile longer until we can find something more suitable for a married couple? I know it might be a little awkward with Nate living there too, but he's hardly there most nights anyway and if it gets to be too uncomfortable I could always just set him up in one of the suites... I think it might be a little awkward for everyone if we lived at your mother's..."

"Chuck, that's fine – I love it there. That's always been our place and I'm fine staying there with you until we need to expand our living quarters. I'm fine with Nate being there for the time being, but we'll see how it goes." Blair remarked. "In the meantime, while we're in Tuscany, I'll have Dorota move my things in."

She pulled him back over to her on the bed, wrapping her arms around him from behind and kissing him passionately once again. They were never going to make the jet for Tuscany at the rate they were going.


	11. Epilogue

They spent the next two weeks under the Tuscan sun, wine tasting, relaxing, rekindling their flame and making love at every opportunity, regardless of where they were.

When they returned to New York, they were ready to take on whatever obstacles the world threw at them, together.

And with Blair walking out on the Prince of Monaco at his wedding, there were plenty of national and international headlines to stir up drama for them – some praised her for being so bold and following her heart, others shamed her. Eventually the press died down and got over it.

But that was just the first of many obstacles Blair and Chuck would face in their life together.

Just in their first year of marriage, there was the sudden return of Chuck's father Bart who apparently faked his death for a mysterious reason and almost immediately wrote both Chuck and Jack out of Bass Industries once his return was cemented, which was then followed by Chuck, Jack and Blair's scheming to to get to the bottom of why Bart disappeared in the first place. And then there was the chaotic mess of Blair struggling to learn the ropes of running Waldorf Designs, having to spend her weekdays of the summer in Paris, away from Chuck whom she'd visit in Monte Carlo on the weekends (they'll always have Monte Carlo!).

Even finding a place to call their own home had become an obstacle to overcome. They finally settled on Blair's mother's penthouse as Serena eventually moved in with Dan and Eleanor and Cyrus spent most of their time in Paris anyway. They signed the lease (and Dortota's services) over to Chuck and Blair with the condition they would still be welcomed to stay there when visiting the city. It wasn't too long after they moved in, with Monkey in tow, that Blair learned she was once again pregnant, this time with Chuck's child. Despite a rough pregnancy (yet another obstacle they faced in their first year of marriage), Blair gave birth to little Henry Prince Bass.

While she ran her own division of Waldorf Designs specializing in uniform apparel for school girls and eventually signing Jenny Humphrey to her own Waldorf Designs line, Blair's main passion in life was to be a devoted and supportive wife to Chuck and a doting mother to Henry. Chuck, while still the majority shareholder in Bass Industries, after Bart's second death he sold the remainder of his shares he didn't need to Lily, making her the second majority shareholder in the company. He continued to let his Uncle Jack run the international operations of Bass Industries, while Chuck oversaw the the operations in the US. The business endeavors he took the most pleasure in though was real estate, buying up side businesses around Manhattan here and there like he had previously with The Empire and Victrola.

Regardless of whatever obstacles they faced, they always made it through everything together.  
His success was her success and her success was his.  
Their loved always conquered all.  
For they will always be Chuck and Blair.  
Blair and Chuck.  
The Basses.

_AN: Thanks for reading! I hope this story satisfies those of you like me who were searching for an alternate ending to Blair's Royal Wedding in the 100th episode. If you know of any others, please link the comments - I would love to read them!_


End file.
